pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GB022: Farewell To Pikachu?!
is the 22nd chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Eusine arrives to Cianwood City's Gym to pick up Pikachu. Pikachu refuses to part with Gold, who decides to have a battle with Eusine. Despite knowing Eusine did send Pikachu from the future to help him find the Legendary Pokémon, Gold and his Croconaw do their very best to protect their friend from separation. Chapter Plot Gold is shocked to hear Eusine demands the Pikachu to be given to him, to lure out the Legendary Pokémon. Eusine claims he has been searching for it for quite some time, but Gold shouts out what proof does this man have that is his Pikachu. Eusine states that is an unfortunate incident, but points out he has missed a chance, for the Pikachu is a messenger from the future. He notes due to the low probability of finding a Legendary Pokémon, he went to use the machine that Bill had made. Bill was fascinated at Eusine's idea, since he wanted a Pokémon to memorize the locations, where a Legendary Pokémon was seen, and send that Pokémon back in time. He definitively believed that would give them an advantage, but Bill wonders if their future selves already have Legendary Pokémon in their possessions. He noted that Pokémon, sent through time, is already present, and believed that Pokémon was Pikachu that accompanied Gold. Eusine was shocked to hear this, as Bill explained that Pikachu and Gold encountered Articuno at Violet City, and the Legendary Johto Trio at Ecruteak City. Eusine concluded that Pikachu was the Pokémon he needed, and bidded farewell to Bill as he continued on. Eusine hurried to find Pikachu, knowing his future self sent Pikachu to find the Legendary Pokémon, and traveled wide to find him in Cianwood City. Gold realizes Pikachu has been guiding him to find the Legendary Pokémon, as he and Crystal note Suicune from the forest and Lugia on Whirl Islands, too. Gold sees this isn't his Pikachu, as Eusine demands it back. However, Pikachu clings onto Gold. Despite not understand what Pikachu is saying, Gold feels like it does not want to separate from him. Eusine calls out to Pikachu to not be unreasonable, remarking the reason why it was sent from the future. Gold replies Pikachu is his friend, and won't give it to Eusine, which amazes Crystal. Eusine is unamused, stating he sees where Pikachu picked up the bad attitude from. He promises to take Pikachu by force, by commencing a battle. Chuck stops the two, explaining Gold is still the Gym Leader and cannot have a reckless, personal battle like this, and is still not convinced by Eusine's story. Still, Chuck permits the two a fight tomorrow, under the official Gym battle. Eusine accepts the idea, seeing a day won't matter, and Gold wishes this, too. Eusine leaves, promising a battle tomorrow at noon, and asks of Gold not to flee with his Pikachu away. Gold is angry at Eusine, while Chuck believes if Gold just initiated a battle, he would've lost. Chuck notes Eusine is powerful, relieving Crystal, who realizes they still need to deliver the medicine. Chuck explains they could have a messenger Pidgey carry the medicine to Olivine City. With the Pidgey released, Crystal notes this trip has been an adventure, since their original task was to deliver the medicine for Ampharos. Gold still hopes that the medicine will reach Pidgey. Crystal thinks a shooting star will fulfill such wishes, though Gold does not know if such a thing will appear. Pikachu points to the sky, as a shooting star flashes out. Gold sees Eusine did tell the truth, as Pikachu knew the shooting star was going to appear. Crystal admits Pikachu may have been sent from the future, but notes it also has grown fond of Gold, too, meaning it became Gold's "friend from the future". Gold sees she is also right, and thanks her for the words. Chuck comes to a boulder, thinking about Pikachu coming from the future, and it could know about this Legendary Pokémon. As Black and Sneasel are at a top of a house watching him, Chuck has a bad feeling about this, as this Legendary Pokémon was sealed by many trainers. The next day, Chuck exclaims this is the day Eusine and Gold will battle for Pikachu. Gold thinks about Eusine's Hypno, a Psychic-type Pokémon that is physically weak, but can lull Pokémon to sleep. Crystal hopes Gold will win, and counts on Croconaw's Bite attack. When the battle begins, Gold's Croconaw uses Water Gun, only to be countered by Hypno's Disable. Next, Hypno uses Hypnosis, which displeases Gold, who asks Croconaw not to fall asleep. Both Gold and Crystal yell out to Croconaw, as well as Pikachu, but Eusine calls this useless. Suddenly, Croconaw grabs its tail and bites it, which surprises Eusine and Chuck. Gold understands Croconaw does not want to part ways with Pikachu, too, and starts biting his hand, too, surprising Crystal and Eusine. Gold does this to keep Croconaw company, claiming this pain is nothing, all to keep Pikachu as their friend. Eusine is not amused, as Hypnosis does not work, and has Hypno use Dynamic Punch. To stop Hypno, Croconaw uses Bite, which excites Pikachu, Crystal and the other Pokémon. With Hypno's defeat, Pikachu rushes to Gold and hugs him. Eusine curses, claiming they cannot expect him to give up on the Legendary Pokémon because of his loss. Chuck is nevertheless impressed with the kid, seeing even if he is not the best trainer, he still fights together with his Pokémon, who are willing to stay by his side. He believes Pikachu has sensed Gold would become stronger, and is why it has chosen him. Eusine realizes his friend, Morty, was right, since a Legendary Pokémon would reveal themselves to powerful trainers. This makes Eusine choose Gold as his next target, for defeating him, Eusine would be acknowledged by the Legendary Pokémon. Chuck sees Eusine isn't so bad, after all. Suddenly, everyone hears an explosion from the backyard, which shocks Chuck. Outside, Black has opened the boulder, noting it was necessary he had to steal an Electrode to have it use Explosion. Black calls out to the Legendary Pokémon, who emerges out of the ground. Chuck yells out Cianwood City is in danger, and all of Johto will fall in chaos. The Pokémon shoots out a beam, blowing Black and Sneasel away, and even piercing the walls through the Gym. This blows a mountain, while Gold stares at the strange creature that caused the damage. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters